A Princess' Duty
by star-light-memory
Summary: Kougyoku has been told to get a political marriage with Alibaba. She is fully aware that it is her duty as a princess to eventually get married, but she had not foreseen falling in love…


**A Princess' Duty (1413 words)**

**Pairing: Kougyoku x Judal (Magi)**

**Summary: Kougyoku knew that as the princess of the Kou Empire, she has duties similar to her older sisters: a political marriage. She accepted that destiny, unknowing that she falls in love with the magi of the empire. **

"Princess Kougyoku…"

An unpleasant yet soothing voice caused the young princess to stir in her sleep.

"Hag!" the voice screamed.

Kougyoku jolted awake, irritated that her sleep was disturbed. After gently rubbing her eyes, a scornful look dawned upon her visage. She came face to face with the oracle and magi of the Kou Empire, Judal.

"It's not like you to sleep in. What's up?" Judal asked with a hint of concern in his voice. The groggy princess shook her head. "It's nothing." But, that was a lie.

_"Kougyoku, please come with me," Kouen asked._

_ Kougyoku nodded, and obediently followed her older half-brother into the library, where his study is. She thought it was odd that he had called her, since she was usually not noticed by her older brothers. She was considered the outcast of the family, the daughter of a prostitute. She eventually became a King's Candidate with Judal's help, raising her social standing within the family. But she was still the Eighth Princess._

_ "Kougyoku, I hope you know what your duty is as a princess of this empire," Kouen started._

_ Kougyoku nodded, although she wasn't sure herself what her duty was._

_ "Kougyoku, you are to marry the Third Prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja," Kouen said._

_ The second Kouen finished the sentence, Kougyoku's face became filled with despair._

_ "As the Eighth Princess of the Kou Empire, you are to marry him so we can have closer relations. All of your other sisters are married; you're the only one left," Kouen explained._

This was her duty and destiny as a princess of the Kou Empire. The same destiny as her older sisters. The only one left? There's Hakuei, but the age gap is far too large, leaving Kougyoku no choice but to obey to her older brother's whims.

She knew that she was going to marry a king or prince of another country, but she didn't expect one thing: to fall in love. To fall in love with the magi of the Kou Empire was something she never dreamed of happening.

Who could ever fall in love with a cynical man like that? He constantly teased her, calling her a hag even though she is only 19. Despite that, that man helped her obtain her King Vessel, Vinea, helped her come out of her shell. That man helped her become a General, helped her gain respect. He is the man that constantly teased her, and she loves him.

Sure, she loves Alibaba, but as a friend. You could even say that he was Kougyoku's first friend. When she was alone in the garden in Sindria, he approached her, and made her a crown out of flowers. They fought together in Magnoshutatt. They have a bond, and she loves him, but she's not _in_ love with him.

Judal pinched Kougyoku's nose, resulting in a blush. "Hey, you're zoning out," he pointed out. "What's wrong?"

Kougyoku could not bring herself to tell him what Kouen said. She can't even tell him her feelings. He is basically a servant, with no royal blood running in his veins, therefore, a romance between them cannot happen. Tears flowed out of her eyes.

"W-wait! What ha- what did I do?" Judal panicked.

Kougyoku just simply shook her head.

Judal headed towards the door of her room. "I should probably leave you alone for a while…" he said, leaving her alone sobbing.

After leaving Kougyoku alone, Judal headed straight to Kouen's study to ask him if he knew anything about what happened to Kougyoku. The look she gave him was full of pain and sadness, and it hurt him to see her like that. Sure, he gained pleasure from teasing her, but he doesn't like seeing her cry. It was a weird and new sensation for him.

Judal entered Kouen's study. He looked up from his paper work and asked, "What is it?"

"Has something happened to Kougyoku?" Judal inquired. He thought that it was unlikely for him to know anything about Kougyoku, but he was desperate.

"Are you talking about the marriage? To Alibaba?"

Those words unexpectedly hit Judal hard. He never imagined that Kougyoku would have to marry someone at such an early age. She's only 19, basically a baby. Well, not technically, but to Judal she is.

Judal immediately left the study. He felt apprehensive as he rushed to Kougyoku's room. Why was he so anxious to see her anyways?

Judal entered Kougyoku's room without a knock, nor a warning. She was under her covers, unaware of Judal's presence.

"Ka Koubun…," the princess murmured, believing that her servant just entered. "What do I do?"

"I can't tell him. He doesn't even want to be friends with me. But then I'll end up leaving without saying anything!" she cried out.

Judal didn't know who she could be talking about, but he stayed quiet to find out.

"Ka Koubun, how do I tell Judal I love him?"

Judal felt every muscle in his body freeze. He couldn't move. Love? This hag loves him? Even though he is mean to her, she still loves him? Judal found that silly; this princess must be a masochist.

"Ka Koubun! Why aren't you saying anything?" Kougyoku cried. She found it suspicious that he didn't input his thoughts, so she lifted her covers up.

"Ka Kou-" Kougyoku met face to face with the black-haired magi, who was staring directly at her with wide eyes. Was he surprised, or horrified? Was he about to make fun of her? Bluntly reject her? She furiously blushed and scurried under her covers.

Love, huh? Judal contemplated all the things he did to her. He constantly called her a hag. But he couldn't help it; he loved her reactions. He also helped her become a King Candidate and a general. Could that have been the cause? They are indeed close, despite turning down her friendship. He also found her beautiful, even more than Hakuei. Was it love that he felt that caused him to run by her side all the time?

Judal laughed. He found that preposterous. Him? Someone who loves war and causing trouble is in love with the pure Kougyoku? He continued laughing.

"Sorry Princess, but you're imagining things. You don't love me. You're just grateful that I made you a general, and fooled yourself into believing that you love me. Do you really not want to marry Alibaba?" he snorted.

Those words flooded Kougyoku's brain. Maybe Judal was right. She must have been scared of getting married, and tricked herself into believing that she loves someone else.

Kougyoku let the covers slip from her body as she sat up. "You're right! As if _I _could love someone like _you_," Kougyoku said with a grin.

Now that Judal solved this problem, he rushed out of Kougyoku's room. He felt an uneasiness, but he ignored it. As he exited the room, Ka Koubun entered.

"Princess! Judal just exited! Did something happen?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah. I told him how I feel and he said it wasn't really love. And you know what, he was right! I can't fall in love with someone like that," Kougyoku explained, and then smiled.

Even though she smiled a toothy grin, Ka Koubun knew better. He has been with the Princess long enough to know her faces, and that was not a real smile. She was really hurt by what Judal had told her, and Ka Koubun refused to bring it up again.

Several months later, Kougyoku went to Balbadd to get married. Her siblings and Judal came to oversee the ceremony. Even though she won't admit it, even to herself, deep down, she still loves Judal.

She never mentioned the event that unfolded months ago to anyone, and didn't make a fuss of it. She'll just have to continue her duties as a princess, well now, the Queen of Balbadd.

Even though Judal went, he didn't want to go to the ceremony. He didn't really want to see Kougyoku get married to some brat.

Someone like him, who walks in the darkness, cannot be with someone who is the epitome of light.

Every time they exchanged glances, Kougyoku faked a smile. Judal knew her faces well, and the smile Kougyoku wore wasn't real. Judal knew that he had hurt her, and she continued to be hurt.

On that day, Kougyoku was draped with beautiful wedding garments. That made him realize something that he should have said months ago.

He loved her.


End file.
